When You Love Another
by Akoge
Summary: Gadreel and Sam come to terms with their true feelings for one another. Crack
1. Chapter 1

Gadreel looked up at the weird, tall and antlered man, eyes shining.

"s-sempai you noticed me," he said, feeling a blush creep up on his face.

Sam Winchester glanced down at Gadreel, a smile upon his moose-like features. He tossed his long luscious hair, rays of sunlight hitting it ad making it seem like… well, the sun..

"Gadreel-chan I-I never knew how to tell you before but…" Sam paused, hazel eyes worried, "I.. I didn't know if u would like me back."  
Gadreel's eyes widened in surprise and Joy.

"N-no! Sammy-sempai, I-I love you more than anything!" he cried, pulling the taller man into hug, "I was so worried u wouldn't realise."

Sam smiled again and wrapped his arms around the angel.

"I didn't know until recently either, b-but after having you inside my head for so long, I-I think I felt a connection you know?" he said, "Like, I get why u fried Kevin and killed that nicce Abner dude now."  
Gadreel looked up "r-really?"  
"Yeah," said Sam, "you just did it to show ur love 4 me"

Gadreel started crieing in happiness "oh my daddy, I'm so happy"

And then the two got married and had fifty healthy children who went on to kill the other angels and bring peace and prosperity to the pretty much empty heaven.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone wanted more. Okay.**

Dean Winchester yawned as he ran a hand through his dark blond hair. He wandered down toward the living room, wondering if Sam was up yet.

Arriving after a walk that was far too long for this time in the morning, he slumped into a chair. Movement in the corner of his eye alerted him to Sam's presence.

"Mornin' Sammy," he muttered, waving his hand vaguely.

"Good morn ing deAn," Dean frowned, since when was Sam's voice that low?, "there's a… a special some1 u need 2 meet."  
Dean looked up, and immediately sprung up from his chair, staring at Sam with wide eyes.  
"Sam? What happened to you?" he managed.

Sam's eyes had narrowed and widened to unrealistic proportions. His cheekbones had become far more defined, and his lips were a barely visible line upon his face. But worst of all. His hands. Giant appendages that had attached themselves to his over muscled arms.

"I fell in LovE Dean, " Sam said, taking a step forward, his almost glowing hazel eye's locking with his brother's.

"Who are you? What did you do with Sam?" Dean growled, grabbing a sword from the bookshelf and brandishing it at the freakish creature in front of him.

"I am Sam denie," Sam tossed his luscious locks, "im here to say. Im getting married to my true love."

He gestured with one giant hand, and a timid looking man stepped out from behind him. A man that Dean unfortunately recognised.

"Sam what the fuck that's Gadreel get away from him!" Dean yelled.  
Sam shook his head, "I know who he is. He is my luver"

Dean backed away, shaking his head.  
"Listen Sam, I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to call Cas and maybe he can sort this out."  
"No deEANie I cAN't Wait!" Sam shouted, "if U wonT AccEPT uS tHENe WE'll Ru nAWYA TOGETHEr!"

And then they were gone.

Dean stood, staring dumbstruck at the place they had vanished from. He was going to need to make a call.

* * *

Samoose clutched his beautiful angel against his muscled chest. They stood in a romantic forest surrouded by those tree things. After a quick but super sexy make out session, they began to walk through the forest 2gether. Suddenly a windging-o jumped out of the trees and attacked them. Gadreel screamed as the wingdigogo hit him like the jerk it is.

'sAmmY BoO BOO SavE ME!" hE screamed loudly.

Sam roared and swatted the wendygoo away with his giant yaoi hands. It died.

"Gladwrapeel r u okay baby?" he asked ,rushing to the angel's side.

"it hurted me," gadreel whimpered, surrounded in a pool of blood.

"I will heal u bae," sam said

His eyes glowed with moose light and he made out with gadreel. As he did, his moose powers came to life and saved gadreel.

'I love u baby," gadreel whispered before falling 2 sleep in Sammy's arms.

"u too" sam said.

_2 b continued?_


	3. Chapter 3

Sayuhm sat on the floaty metal thing in the middle of the ocean, watching Gladwrapeel sing loudly at the water.  
"NeaRR FAAARRR WHEREVER U AREEEEE" Gadreal yodelled.  
Suddenly, an angry looking angel rose out of the sea. It was michael, carrying lucifer out from the depths of the bermuda triangle where the cage was secretly located  
"You're interfering with my make out session with Lucy-loo" Michael said in a frowny voice  
"Im surry MickeyD" said Sam, "well go somewhere else k"  
"k" said satan

The boot sailed in the ocean away from mickle and evil incarnate. They looked up in the sky to see a cool red-haired lady sitting on the shoulders of a flying hawk man.  
"CONE-ITCHY-WA!" said Gaddy, waving ecstatically.  
The lady shot him and then flew away on the hawkguy  
"Owie" said gadreel, picking his heart off the ground and putting it back in his chest, "what a meaner-wiener"  
Sam nodded in an attractive mousse way.  
"ye"

_~Meanwhile~_

_...is not available, please leave your message after the beep._

_beep_

"Cas, there's something wrong with Sam," Dean muttered into the phone, "I need you to get your feathery ass over here and help me out."  
Dean hung up and placed the phone down on the table. Cas hadn't answered any of his phones and Dean was starting to get a little worried. He glanced over at the ghost of Kevin, who was currently trying to read a book, his progress hampered by the fact that he was constantly falling through the floor.

"Hey Danny Phantom," said Dean, "You heard anything weird on the ghost wire recently?"

Kevin gave him an unamused glare before his face went blank as it usually did when he was listening to the other ghosts trapped in the veil.

"I'm not hearing any-" Kevin stopped, hands flying up to clutch his head. He dropped to his knees.

"Kevin!" Dean ran to the ghost's side, "Kevin talk to me, what happened?"

Kevin was twitching like mad, his dead eyes fixed upon some horror invisible to Dean. Then, as quickly as the strange behaviour had started. It stopped.  
At least, Dean thought it had stopped.

'"D-dean-kun," Kevin said.

"Oh fuck," Dean said, backing away.

"Dean-kun what's the matter?" Kevin said, "Did I hurted your feelings? catface emoticon!"

"Fuck,fuck,fuck" Dean continued, preparing to turn and run.

"Deanie-kun don't you wuv me anymore? Sad-face emoticon!" Kevin began tearing up, his eyes growing in size.

"FUCK," Dean yelled, sprinting out of the room, grabbing his bag as ran.

"DEANIEE-KUUUUn!"

Dean slammed the bunker door shut. Kevin's wails could still be heard from within the bunker. Dean shivered, whatever had affected Sam and Gadreel had got to Kevin too. He needed to fix this, and he needed to fix it fast.

_~Back in the Ocean~_

Gadreel and Sam were still on the boat. They were very happy and were doing the smoochy. Then meg materialised in the boat.  
"GUyZ! Im TOTEs FInALLY bACK alIVE!" she said, then she saw Sam and Gadreel kssing  
"FOOK THAT" she said, and died bcus she thought it was gross.  
"Wow rude," said Gadrool.  
There was a flappy flap sound and then CasSysass was standing on the boat with them.  
"Sam, I need to tell you somethi-" He took in the fabfab sight of Gaddydaddy in Sam's arms, "it appears I am too late. "  
"Cas! U wANNA JoiN US?" Sam said.  
Cas stared at him.  
Then flew away.  
Again.  
"SAM I thOughT was OnLY oNE 4 u!" gadreel cried, "Did U ChEat oN ME foR CatsTiLE?"  
'NO BbY!" Sam said, "it jokE!"  
"oh, k then" Gadreel said.  
They sailed into the sunset.

Not just the view to, they literally sailed into the setting sun cus they r rly hot and whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

L8r, after they had dun the sun tour thing, serm and gadd flew back down to the ground becus there boat had burnt up from the hotness.

"that was so awesum" said gradpeel

"yeah" said sam majestically, his hair flying around his head.

"I wuv you a lot" said gadreel "love you 4eva"

"well I love you 5eva" replied sam

"6eva"

"7eva!"

"8eVA!"

There was the quiet

"s-sam?" said gadreel, eyebrows widening " don't u wuv me 9 eva?"

Sam opened his mouth to say he loved gladwrap infinityeva, but suddenly something grabbed gadreel.

"owie don't touch my booty!" scremed gadereal"

"GAdDY NoO!" sed Sam

The thingie took gaddy away and sam prolapsed to his knees.

"I will avenged you bby!" sam whispered dramatically.

_Elsewhere_

The impala ground to a halt on the side of the road. Dean cursed, whacking the steering wheel with both his hands before slouching back in the seat, groaning.

Just his luck that his seemingly endless supply of car petrol had run out at a time like this. Dean whipped out his phone and stared at it.

_No new messages._

"Dammit," muttered Dean, throwing the useless thing on the passenger seat.

Despite all his attempts, none of his contacts were answering him. He was stuck, miles from the bunker, with no idea who else had fallen to… to whatever the hell it was. Dean cast a glance at the rapidly setting sun, it was winter, and he'd left his spare clothes in the bunker in his haste to escape.

"Fuck you sunset," Dean grumbled.  
"Dean, I do not think it is physically possible to have intercourse with a sunset," Cas said from where he was now sitting in the passenger seat.

"SON OF A BITCH," Dean yelled, rubbing his head from where he had knocked it on the car roof, "how'd you even get your wings back anyway?!"

Cas continued, seemingly unaware of the hunter's outburst, "however, given the… situation this week, I'm not sure those rules still apply."  
Dean couldn't help it as a huge grin split across his face.

"Cas, you would not believe how glad I am to hear you talk like that," Dean paused, "no homo though…"

Another pause.

"Okay maybe a little ho-"  
"Dean, your sexuality is not relevant to the current conversation."

"Yeah, yeah of course," Dean nodded, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

They sat in silence for a while, Dean fidgeting uncomfortably as Cas scrutinised him.

"Dean.." Cas began, "are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm great," Dean frowned internally, he never spoke like this, what the hell was going on? "Yup, all fine diddly dine over here in Dean Town, all cupcakes and pie here yupyup."  
Cas squinted.

"Cas MAKE The SWEeT LovIN' TO ME RIGHT nOW!" Dean clamped a hand over his mouth as soon as he said the words, staring at Cas with wide eyes.

The angel had inched away from him, hand on the car door.

"C-Cas what the hell was that," Dean asked, bringing his hand away from his mouth, "Cas, whatever got Kevin and Sam, it's getting to me too isn't it?"

Cas nodded grimly.

"Shit."

* * *

**There is plot. by plot i mean butts.**

**butts**


End file.
